In recent years, the development of display technology has exploded, and the early Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display has also been replaced by active matrix type displays such as an Active Matrix Liquid Crystal Display (AMLCD), an Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display. Among these active matrix type displays, thin film transistors (TFTs) have received great attention and are widely used as core devices for active matrix display technology.
In the manufacturing process of a thin film transistor, the manufacturing process of an active layer is one core process of TFT technology. The materials of the active layer include amorphous silicon, metal oxide semiconductors, etc. Since very few materials can be selected for the active layer, it is necessary to improve the performance of the active layer from the manufacturing process of the active layer and the pattern design of the active layer.